Noise (decibel) level in jet aircraft engines is established by laws and regulations, specifically promulgated by the International Civil Aviation Organization (ICAO), Annex 16. At present, commercial jet aircraft weighing over 75,000 pounds (34,000 kilograms) must meet Stage 3/Chapter 3 noise (decibel) level requirements which establish an allowable decibel noise level. Under Annex 16 Stage 4/Chapter 4 requirements, a lower maximum (decibel) level will be mandated, by at least a reduction of 10 decibels from current Stage 3/Chapter 3 levels. Such noise reduction is effected by mixing of the primary hot exhaust gases in an internal mixer with secondary bypass cooling air and by breaking of the single core of exhaust gases into a plurality of smaller cores through use of a first set of lobes positioned internally in the engine. For some engines, a second set of lobes in an external mixer is positioned downstream from the first set at the terminus of the engine. A thrust reverser module is joined to the engine housing or fan case at the engine terminus by use of an attendant mechanism covered by the STANG fairing. Because the engine has specifically designed dimensions, the second set of lobes must be configured to accommodate the existing engine design, which has a terminus exit area dimension of 1,100 square inches (7,097 square centimeters), rather than to reconfigure the engine to fit the second set of lobes. Such engine reconfiguration is impractical and expensive. Therefore, the direction towards meeting Stage 3/Chapter 3 noise requirements has been involved in developing a variously configured second set of lobes whose design does not always meet such requirements and, when the lobe design does, the lobes are difficult and expensive to manufacture and the mixer is expensive to be retrofitted to the engine.
Some engines have not employed the use of a second set of lobes or an external mixer, specifically one produced by Pratt & Whitney, in their JT8D-217/219 Series. Currently, this engine includes an internal 12 lobe mixer and is only certified to Stage 3/Chapter 3 noise levels. There has been a desire to qualify this particular engine to Stage 4/Chapter 4 noise levels, but to minimize the costs of doing so with, preferably, no changes in its thrust reversal components primarily because of cost and other economic reasons. To bring this engine to Stage 4/Chapter 4 noise levels, an additional 2 decibel reduction in jet noise is required. Such an upgrading is a challenge that has not been met.